Always You
by Spicy137
Summary: After five years apart, they were reunited for their best friends' wedding.  They soon realized how painful it was to have lost each other years ago. Jackie/Hyde


**A/N: **Hello out there! This is my first That 70's Show Fic. I absolutely love that show. It's one of my favorites. Anyways, I've always like Jackie and Hyde as couple so I wanted to write a fic about them since they didn't end up together at the end of the show (unfortunately). Please read and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Always You<p>

Chapter One

**Saturday June 2, 1984**

**Chicago 8:24 PM**

The tiny brunette stomped furiously towards her apartment with fresh tears running down her face. She knew he was following her. He always did that when they got into a major fight. But this time was catastrophic. He had cheated on her and she caught him in the act. She would have liked to say this was the first time that he had done this to her, but that would be a lie.

Her pace quickened as she rushed for her tiny apartment. Five steps from her door, a hand closed around her tiny wrist and yanked her around. It was like someone was ripping her arm out of its socket.

"Jackie, listen to me!" the man yelled in pure frustration.

Said girl turned around to face the man that had caused her tears and distress. His hand still gripped her wrist in a tight lock.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, Connor. So just leave me alone!" she bit back in a hard voice.

"It wasn't what it looked like. We were just…" he trailed off since his mind couldn't find a good enough excuse to convince the girl he's been dating for the past eight months that he wasn't cheating. Clearly he wasn't doing a very good job as he stared at her pathetically.

Jackie looked at him with a full on glare that could send him to hell. "Don't even try to lie. This is the fourth time I've caught you with that bitch."

As she made an attempt to get loose from his tight grip, she was suddenly yanked back. Pain shot up her arm from the roughness of his hold on her.

"Let go of me, asshole!" she yelled in a pained voice. "It's over between us. I never want to see or hear from you again!"

Out of fury, Connor grabbed a fistful of her long brown hair and threw her onto the floor.

Jackie let out a whimper of pain as more tears started to run down her face.

"Fine, if you want to break up then I don't give a shit! I can have any girl I want. I don't need a pathetic piece of shit like you", Connor bit out in anger.

He was about to turn around and leave Jackie lying on the floor helplessly but then he managed to let out some of his frustration by kicking her on the left side of her lower back.

The broken girl cried out in pain as her now ex-boyfriend stalked off, leaving her on her doorstep in utter pain, crying softly.

After five minutes, the crying to reduce to sniffles and silent tears. Jackie managed to stand up and unlock the door to her apartment by using the spare key under the mat. She clutched her side as she dragged her body into her tiny, one-person apartment. She slowly closed the door behind her and turned to bolt to lock it. She slowly made her way to the fridge in the kitchen.

Grabbing a handful of ice out of the freezer, she made her way over to the cabinets over the sink to grab a small plastic bag to put the ice in. She slowly unbuttoned the bottom half of her blouse and rested the make-shift ice pack on her quickly bruising skin. She took some saran wrap and wrapped it around her hips to keep the pack in place.

By now the pain had only reduce by a miniscule amount and her tears had dried, leaving a salty trail down her cheeks. Jackie quietly thanked god that she wasn't in too much pain. She had dealt with worse pain from Connor's previous physical abuse on her during their relationship.

He hadn't always treated her like that. When they first started, he had been sweet and kind to her. But two months after they started dating, she caught him cheating with one of her co-workers at the Chicago news station. She tried to break up with him, but he lured her back with sweet words. Since then he had been abusing her. She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her. There would always be a painful mark on her skin, hidden from the public. Now she was finally free from that bastard she was foolish enough to fall in love with.

Twenty minutes later, Jackie made her way to the living room with a plate full of leftover Chinese food she had ordered the night before. She carefully seated herself down with the warm plate on her lap. She turned on the TV and let the voice of the anchorman for the Chicago News fill the quiet room. She glared at the TV before changing the station until Saturday Night Live came on.

She couldn't stand to watch the News anymore, not after she had been fired two months prior. She's been struggling to get money to survive. Connor was supposed to help her out but he obviously thought that his other girlfriend was important and spent all his money on her.

Just as she was thinking of villainous ways to get back at her ex, the buzzer rang through the apartment. Putting her half eaten food aside, Jackie got up and buttoned her shirt as she walked to the door. She tried to compose herself as much as possible before answering the door.

She was greeted by her short, fake-smiling landlord as she swung the door open. "Jackie! Good to see you. You're looking pleasant as usual", the woman said to her.

Was she blind or what? Clearly Jackie wasn't looking good…at all. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She still had tear streaks on her face from crying earlier.

Disregarding her landlord's obvious lie, Jackie decided to speak. "What can I do for you Mrs. Jones?" she said in fake cheeriness.

"I came to hand deliver your mail to you." The woman smiled, handing a stack of envelopes to the brunette.

"Why? Are you trying to be nice or do you have something you want to give me?" Jackie asked while taking her mail.

"Actually, I do have something to give you." Mrs. Jones pulled a piece of paper out from her blouse pocket and handed it to Jackie.

The girl's eyes widen in shock as she read the bolded print on the paper. "An eviction letter?" she questioned in utter shock.

The older woman continued to smile, acting as this was a normal situation. "Sorry, Jackie but you haven't paid your rent in three months and I have no other option but letting you go."

"You can't do this!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I have to do. You should be out of this apartment by the end of the week. I already have new clients asking about a one bedroom apartment." The woman quickly turned around and left a gaping Jackie staring after her.

She slammed her door shit in frustration. What else could possibly go wrong with her life at this moment? She lost everything, her job, boyfriend, and now her home.

She looked at the stack of mail in her hands. Anger was boiling in her. She threw the stack onto the floor and watched as it scattered around her. She closed her eyes and started crying again. She sank down against her front door and sat in a fetal position. She sat there for a few minutes before finally lifting her head up. She had a week to leave and nowhere to go.

Deciding to get up and clean the mess she had made, she slipped on one of the envelopes and caught herself before she fell. Glaring at the envelope that made her slip, her eyes quickly softened up. She noticed the unique blue and silver color along with the fancy design of the envelope.

She slowly bent down and picked it up. She walked over to the couch while flipping the envelope a few times. She quickly sat down and tore the seal.

"You are cordially invited to Eric and Donna Forman's wedding", Jackie read out loud.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wasn't Donna and Eric already married?

She looked at the date, June 23, 1984. That was in three weeks.

She stared at the envelope for a while. The last time she was in Point Place was five years ago. The only people she kept in touch with were Donna and Kitty through letters. But she hasn't written a letter in the past six months to either one of them.

Jackie had one week to get out of her apartment. She looked at the invitation one more time before getting off the couch and heading to her room to start packing her bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday June 3, 1984<strong>

**New York City 2:41 AM**

Steven Hyde stared at the dark ceiling in his bedroom. He was lying awake due to the heavy rainstorm outside. He turned his head towards the naked body that was laying down next him under thin sheets. His girlfriend, Sarah, hasn't moved an inch since they last had sex hours ago.

He slowly slipped his arm from under her head as he made to get out of bed, trying not to wake her up. Once out of bed, he grabbed his wife beater off the ground and pulled it over his head.

He quietly made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer before heading into the living room and turning the TV on. Reruns of Saturday Night Live were on from the previous night. He lowered the volume as to not wake Sarah up.

Sipping his beer, he focused on the pile of unopened mail on the coffee table. He's been too busy managing the Grooves store to deal with what he assumed was mostly bills. That didn't really bother him. He had enough money, more than enough, actually. He never though he would be this successful after looking at his background. He lived in an expensive condo in New York City and he was running a popular record store. He also had a great girlfriend. Life couldn't get any better for him.

Looking back at pile of mail in front of him, he decided to look through them since he had nothing better to do. Flipping through what were mostly bills, as he predicted, he came across a fancy looking envelope with a blue and silver design. He broke the seal and read through what he recognized as a wedding invitation.

"I thought Forman and Donna were already married", he said quietly out loud.

The last time he was in Point Place was five years ago. WB transferred him to New York after learning the truth about his alleged marriage with Sam. He took the offer since there was nothing for him in that small town. Everyone was moving on with their lives, so he had to leave and figure out his future.

He still managed to keep contact with his old friends though. Every couple of months Eric, Kelso, or Fez would call him. Their conversations never lasted long since he was always too busy. Plus, Kitty always wrote him letters to keep in touch. He hasn't written back in a long time. He felt bad since, Kitty was like a mother to him.

"Steven?"

Hyde looked over the couch to see his girlfriend come out of his bedroom with one of his T-shirts on. She leaned over the couch and put her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"What are you doing up?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing", he replied casually. "I was just reading this wedding invitation. Apparently an old buddy of mine is getting married."

"That's nice", she yawned. "When is it?"

"Three weeks. I'm planning on leaving in a few days though. I could use a little vacation from work. Besides, it's been a while since I was last in Pont Place."

"So you're going to leave me here all alone?" she pouted.

"You can come if you want."

"I have work", she replied as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well how about you come in two weeks and go to the wedding with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. Anyways, come back to bed with me", she drawled as she kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Turning off the TV and putting down the invitation, he slowly walked back to his room to join Sarah in bed.

Not too long from now, he'll be back in his home town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alrighty! That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if it's good enough for me to continue. Please Review! :)


End file.
